


The End Is Merely Another Beginning

by Whatamievendoing



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, In this house we ignore Re;surrection, POV Third Person, Post-Canon, Reincarnation, apologies in advance for inconsistent updates, correction IDK how post-canon this is, sorry that my writing style is very stream-of-conscious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22306945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatamievendoing/pseuds/Whatamievendoing
Summary: Shirley promised that she would come back and keep falling in love with Lelouch.
Relationships: Shirley Fenette/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Some other implied ships
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. I know we'll meet again some sunny day

**Author's Note:**

> Sweet Jesus. This is the first fic I've ever made (more accurately have even tried to put out there). As such any constructive feedback is welcome. And why the hell did I write this instead of sleeping? Basically the whole idea was since Shirley said she'd keep falling in love with Lelouch it turned in to a reincarnation sort of thing.  
> Unfortunately, I do not control the sudden bursts of inspiration. First chapter edited for making things a bit less contrived.

“Shirley! Please! Don’t die on me!”

Her body felt so cold, she could barely make out Lulu’s silhouette. She had been shot. It didn’t matter by whom. She wanted to assure Lelouch, even though she knew he was Zero, she still loved him. "So is that okay then Lulu? And as I'm reborn, I'll fall in love with you over and over. I'll keep falling in love with…”

* * *

“So, it seems your soul won’t return to the collective unconscious.” The woman’s voice said in a way that sounded both declarative and inquisitive. ”Where…?” she paused to collect her thoughts “Then is this the afterlife?” Shirley inquired. The woman herself was certainly, something. She had short black hair that was pink near the ends. Her eyes were of a similar hue. On her neck, she had a strange bird-like marking that was difficult to tell if it was a tattoo, a necklace or a scar. “I’ll put it simply for you. Due to the geass that boy cast on you, your soul is unable to join the collective unconscious in death. In a sense, your soul will be reincarnated.” The woman spoke in a blunt matter-of-fact manner that made Shirley think she wouldn’t be taking questions.

Wait, how many times? Would it be until a certain goal was met? A set number of times? Or only for the next however many years? The conversation seemed to meet an abrupt end.

* * *

Shirley Hargrave was in History Class. Despite the fact that she had found much of the subject interesting learning about the Punic Wars wasn’t something she had hoped for in her 3rd-year class. 

“Hey, Shirley,” the girl behind her (Nagisa) asked. Promptly snapping her back to reality. She turned to reply. “Oh, what is it?” “I can’t see what our homework is, can you tell me?” “Oh yeah. It’s page 248 in the textbook. You just need to fill out the online questions to confirm you read it and take notes on the vocabulary for the chapter.” “Thank you, Shirley.” “No problem.”

After school was done for the day Shirley didn’t have much energy for anything else.

Government Alert: Due to unforeseen circumstances the Metropolitan Expressway Inner Circular Rte, Yurikamome line, Toei Oedo line, Toei Asakusa Line, Ueno Tokyo line, Keihin Tohoku line, and Yamanote line will be closed until 8 pm this evening. 

Any further updates will be sent if needed.  
  
---  
  
Such news was quite rare. Was this person dangerous? She didn’t recall hearing of any high-level politicians or diplomats visiting the area. What was going on?

_“What does this mean?”_

_“Are they transferring a criminal?”_

_“Dammit! Now I have to WALK home!”_

_“You could take an alternative route.”_

_“Sounds like a good idea.”_

Now, this is great. Guess I’ll have to map my route home.

* * *

Take the Toei Mita line south, transfer to the Tokyo Namboku line, then the Ginza line and she could get off at Shibuya station. 

Her stop should be here. 

* * *

He hated the inside of an armored truck. “Hey, orders were to find people like him and detain them ASAP.” Being gagged and in a straightjacket didn’t help the situation. The Brittanian soldier seemed to be incredibly cocky about his “trophy”. No doubt he’d get heavily promoted just for capturing him. “Oh is the sleepyhead awake finally?” Were they getting out more drugs? Probably Benzodiazepine or something similar. One of his hands was freed from the straight jacket before the vehicle left the ground.

His head hurt to a severe degree. Were there foot soldiers?? Gunshots. He could almost see other cars surrounding the area. Were they terrorists? A rebel group? Were they affiliated with the Black Knights? His survival instincts kicked in, staying down make yourself as small as possible. He needed to run and fast. After pushing himself off the floor of the truck he ran. He couldn’t care about how much his lungs protested he had to leave and never be seen.

He wasn’t sure if people were yelling at him, friend or foe. Half of what he did was run from the government. What would people do if they knew who he was? Take vengeance on him, turn him over to a mad scientist to be dissected, would they try to reveal him to the world? It didn’t matter. After what felt like an eternity he found a very small alleyway to hide in. His lungs kept wheezing in protest after hiding for several minutes.


	2. Sup Lads I'm back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back lads. Massive thanks to Ali86 whose comment gave me the motivation to make some more of this bizarre mess. As usual, any feedback is super appreciated.

On her way home, Shirley passed by the School of Economics and the Lawson convenience store, about two blocks past it she could hear the faint sound of wheezing. She walked into the alleyway to investigate. Behind one of the dumpsters, she could see a person, they had black hair and they were of an androgynous appearance. So that was where the wheezing noise came from. Were they asthmatic? “Hey, are you ok?” she inquired, as the person attempted to make eye contact with her. Their eyes seemed tired and like they had seen almost too much for the mind to bear. “I’m fine” he replied in a masculine voice. “If it isn’t too much to ask, could I possibly lay low at your place?” the boy asked politely. Was he homeless? It wouldn’t quite explain his more fancy outfit. But who was she to judge? “Sure. Follow me.” “Ok, but could we avoid crowded streets please?” Did they dislike places with lots of people? Oh well. 

“Oh, I didn’t get your name,” Shirley noticed. “It’s R.R.” What kind of name is R.R.?

* * *

R.R. trailed behind the young girl through a series of streets and back alleys until they finally arrived at what he presumed to be her apartment building. There was only a man in a uniform at the front desk far too engrossed in a book to bother glancing at them. After going up the elevator to the 14th floor they took a right. Through all of it, R.R. had been trying to avoid any security cameras. Just in case those were looked over by someone. The redhead girl looked at him is a confused manner. As if she was thinking “What are you doing and why?” She fumbled for her keys for a bit before opening the door. The apartment itself was furnished nicely. Mostly warm brown and rusty orange giving it a cozy feel. It seemed to be about 800+ square feet (about 75 square meters for the rest of you). There was a modest kitchen that could easily accommodate two people working at once, a living room with a coffee table and a large tv and a connected bedroom and bathroom to the left. “We'll make yourself at home.” She pointed down a small corridor with a door halfway down the right side, “The guest bedroom is over there, you can sleep in there if you’d like.” “Oh, thank you very much miss.” Crap he didn’t know her name. “My apologies I didn’t get your name” “It’s Shirley Hargrave.” 

* * *

The next morning Shirley prepared some eggs and toast for the two of them. “Miss Hargrave, where are your parents?” “They’re usually away for work-related things. My mom works in sales and often has to give presentations to companies and my dad works for the government and is often away as well.” That was rather reassuring. Knowing that her parents wouldn’t be back for a few weeks at best ensured that he’d be less likely to get caught. As she grabbed her bags for school. “Have fun at school” he stated sarcastically. He could tell that she was rolling her eyeballs. “Please don’t burn down the building while I’m gone” Shirley replied. She said that like he was a seven-year-old waiting for their parents to get back from grocery shopping.

  
  


R.R. was alone in her house, all alone. May as well look around. There were a few old magazines on the coffee table and some books that no one read. One of them seemed to be a humorous one that recounted anecdotes of the author’s life. He might get to it later if he was bored. He looked around in the master bedroom. It was furnished but not heavily lived in. Some of the shelves and the nightstand were visibly gathering dust. Maybe he could try and work on that later. The bookshelves had a few celebrity biographies, non-fiction books, along with what appeared to be a few romance novels. 

Migrating over to Shirley’s room out of curiosity, on the walls were two paintings and one movie poster for some anime that he didn’t recognize. “ _ Fate/Stay Night: Heaven’s Feel Lost Butterfly” _ what kind of long, winding title was that? Across from the bed with the painting above it was a desk and a bookshelf the desk had a magnet board above it with many different notes attached to it. The bookshelf was split into three sections, books for school, including textbooks, some fiction books  _ “The Lunar Chronicles” “Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic” _ and a few other books that looked more like reference material.  _ “Nasuverse Encyclopedia Edition 3.”  _ He could look at this if he was bored. The final category proved the most, well strange. Numerous biographies about the Demon Emperor. All of them about himself. He didn’t have anything better to do. Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, IDK how to properly past links in here.  
> R.R's Outfit: https://www.pinterest.com/pin/298926494019410892/sent/?invite_code=6d6c780d7c804154aa3063980067e265&sender=420664558852647197&sfo=1


End file.
